Joe's Green Groceries
Joe's Green Groceries is a small produce shop found in Plaza Hedone, Siren Alley. The store is also a front for an illegal Plasmid production operation. History Before Siren Alley became such an area of ill repute, Joe's likely was a legitimate grocery store operating out of Plaza Hedone. However, with the store's convenient proximity to Drainage Tunnel 06A, it became the perfect cover for an illegal operation. A small Plasmid production facility began in the adjoining sewer tunnel while the grocery store carried on as usual. ''BioShock 2'' Before reaching Plaza Hedone, Subject Delta first learns about the illegal Plasmid lab from the audio diary Jamie Byass left in the Mermaid Lounge. Store After entering the shop through the front door, the player finds themselves in a small room featuring several food display cases. In the north-east corner sits a Vita-Chamber. Posters of product brands, such as Blue Valley Pty Ltd, adorn the walls, but only a few prepackaged foods remain. In the back of the store is a locked door which can be opened by pressing a switch below the cash register near the entrance. Behind this door lies a small, dimly-lit hallway containing a table and a refrigerator. Illegal Plasmid Lab At the end of the secret hallway are stairs leading down into the Illegal Plasmid Lab. Located inside Drainage Tunnel 06A, the laboratory was created and run by smugglers. It is likely that Frank Fontaine at one time visited this lab as one of his audio diaries can be found inside. South of the stairs is a large, flooded room protected by a Security Camera and a single Turret. A smuggled El Ammo Bandito can be found in the south-western corner. The door on the south wall leads to the main Plasmid production room. Here, bottles of distilled water and green liquid are siphoned between bathtubs and a buckets. A corpse is found drowned inside one bathtub, evidence of a deal gone wrong or a quick cleanup. Furniture, such as mattresses, are found strewn around the lab. In the furthest room, one can find the Cure All Gene Tonic on a mattress. After the player picks up the Tonic, a Spider Splicer playing dead in the water rises up and attacks. Above the production area is a small office containing books, files, and a Bot Shutdown Panel. From here, a supervisor would oversee the operation and chart the distribution of the bootleg Plasmids. On the west wall is a poster of Oxford Club cigarettes. A button on the desk moves the poster revealing a hidden safe. After the player removes the contents of the safe, two Leadhead Splicers enter the outer security room. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' The storefront is seen in the multiplayer version of Siren Alley, but the doors are boarded shut and the shop is therefore inaccessible. Gallery 2012-12-17 00064.jpg|''The till with the hidden switch below.'' 2012-12-17 00068.jpg|''The Illegal Plasmid Lab.'' Siren Alley-Plaza Hedone04.jpg|''The worker's sleeping area.'' 2012-12-17 00074.jpg|''The drainage tunnel flooded.'' 2012-12-17 00080.jpg|''The back area.'' de:Joe's Green Groceries it:Verdure da Joe Category:Siren Alley Category:Rapture Businesses